


Hypocrite on a Train

by Zeath



Series: Porn Inspired [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Fingering, Anonymity, Body Worship, Dirty Thoughts, Groping, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Non-Consensual Touching, Oblivious Scott, Orgasm Delay, Protective Scott, Public Humiliation, Scott is a Good Friend, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn’t expect that he’d be in this position with a stranger’s hand touching his ass. </p><p>Basically Stiles gets groped and more on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypocrite on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this and read more of my stories in the future!
> 
> I found a lot of "chikan" videos and I thought 'why not write Stiles getting touched up?' so here it is

The trains nowadays were so busy, and Stiles loved watching people from different worlds coming together on one platform in these moments. There were office workers with their briefcases and always on their phones, students coming and going from school laughing and gossiping together, people in casual gear and others in more outlandish outfits. He and Scott had just stepped on the train and noticed it was packed full, but it didn’t matter to them and stood to the side of the train, holding onto the bars.

What Stiles did hate were people who thought they could get away with groping anyone they wanted on the train just because it was busy. He’s seem it plenty of times; guys thinking they’re in complete control when touching the girl because they don’t expect her to shout out in a crowd that she’s being inappropriately touched. Sometimes they fight back and it ends there, other times it gets escalated and the pervert shouts back at the woman like it’s _her_ fault? _Fuck_ it makes him so angry.

So Stiles didn’t expect that he’d be in this position with a stranger’s hand touching his ass. He had been facing Scott just minding his own business when he had felt a small brush against his thigh, which he ignored because the recent stop was busy and now everyone was inches apart from each other. It was normal for people to accidently bump into each other with these minimal spaces. But no, after a couple of seconds it happened again, a hand ever so gently touching his thigh, the knuckles resting against his denim jeans. Stiles did try to turn his head in hopes he could get a glance at whoever was touching him but everyone appeared to be doing their own thing, on their phones or reading the newspaper, talking to their friends whatever. “Stiles?”

“Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?” Stiles jumped at hearing Scott’s voice, trying to focus on his friend as he continued to talk about the type of gear they needed to buy. All the while the hand that had been pressing up against him was now getting more adventurous, cupping his ass and kneading. He tried to ignore the stranger, gripping the bar tightly and nodding along when Scott started talking about a new girl at school, but his ass was a weakness and that guys hand was driving him insane.

Ever since puberty Stiles always had a little fascination with his ass; it was the only plush thing on his body besides his cheeks that never seemed to grow out of baby fat, he would turn around and look at it in the mirror whenever he got changed. Then he started playing with it when he started masturbating, rubbing and spreading those plump cheeks so he could run a couple fingers over his twitching hole. He began to buy underwear online that would hug his ass or when he felt confident enough he would wear a jock strap, leaving his ass bare under his jeans. It was easy to turn Stiles on by playing with his ass, his past boyfriend seemed to have an obsession with his ass, squeezing, groping and always having his hand on it whenever they would roll around the bed. They didn’t fuck, but Stiles thinks if they did he would have made them do it doggy-style just so he could watch his ass.

This stranger probably didn’t know what they were doing, trying to chase their own superiority complex or whatever, but Stiles could already feel his cock hardening in his jeans, his grasp on the bar faltering a little. _Fuck_ this guy, fuck them and their amazing hands. His breath was beginning to pick up when fingers slipped to his jean-clad crack, rubbing intensely as if trying to get at his hole. Fuck, _fuck –_.

“Stiles, are you alright?” Stiles snapped his eyes open; he didn’t even remember when he closed them. Scott was giving him a concerned look but what could Stiles say at this moment? ‘ _I’m being touched by some pervert and I’m getting turned on by it_ ’? He couldn’t, it was too embarrassing. He was such a hypocrite, he couldn’t do anything but be a victim in this moment while this guy got his rocks off. What was he saying? He was getting off to this too, anyone could turn their head and they wouldn’t even know he was being touched if he was quiet about it, didn’t show it on his face.

He had to be cool about this. Those hands were roaming his ass as if to say they were getting impatient with him, for whatever reason. So he nodded his head and let go of the bar to pull his hoodie off, holding it in front of him and latching onto the metal once more, playing it off as if he was just a little hot. Quite an understatement but Scott didn’t have to know. “Hm? Mhmm, I’m good.”

What, what? Oh shit he wasn’t, he _couldn’t_ – those hands had begun to tug at his jeans. A firm chest pressed up against his back, so much bigger than he was, he could do anything in this moment. Ever so carefully, Stiles moved his free hand to unbutton the front of his jeans and pull down his zipper, giving this pervert enough so that he could shove his hand down the back of Stiles’ jeans. It must have looked so awkward with some massive person right behind him but Scott didn’t seem fazed, continuing to chat with him about school. The conversation was already lost on Stiles though, blinking slowly because he _had_ to keep his eyes open but _fuck_ , this stranger’s fingers were rubbing his ass so tenderly now that he’d got his way. Snaking his hand under Stiles’ loose boxers to knead at the soft skin underneath, the stranger probably knew by now that Stiles wouldn’t fight back.

Fuck, why would he? This felt amazing, albeit not the right place or time, but he took what he could get. It’s been a dry few months with his ex leaving him and going back to his hand but this right now was so much better than all the time he spent with his ex combined. When the pads of the stranger’s fingers brushed over his hole, Stiles clenched up and had to cough a little to hide his shaky moan from Scott. Damn it, he hadn’t prepared himself for this because it wasn’t like he was _expecting_ to be felt up on the train.

It seems the stranger had the same thought going through his head, pulling his hand out from Stiles’ jeans and leaving the teen bare to wonder what was going to happen next. A couple seconds passed, a minute, Stiles wanted to desperately to turn around and see if the guy was backing out of this, to tell him to hurry up, he only had a few more stations left until it was his stop. He flinched when the hand was back but relaxed once more and paid attention to Scott, there was a slick feeling against his ass and he gulped because _oh fuck he knew what that was_. Apparently this pervert came prepared with lube, rubbing his twitching hole until it was slick enough for him to slip a couple fingers inside. “ _Uhn_ –.”

“Stiles?” Scott touched Stiles’ arm making the teen jump a little, tightening around the digit inside him. Of course his friend would be worried; he was spacing out, panting softly and failing to keep his eyes open at times, just nodding along with everything he was saying. He thought Stiles was getting sick or claustrophobic but the truth was too humiliating to talk about so he let Scott believe he was struggling with the small amount of space available. It was easy to play off considering his ADHD but he was being watched more which was something he was worried about.

Never mind that though because the finger inside him started to thrust, getting deep inside him and _god_ he feels like he was going to cum right then and there. This pervert was certainly good with his hands, for a moment Stiles wondered how many people he’s played around with on the train. He wasn’t going to last long with one thick finger becoming two and stretching his hole wide. He tightening his grip on the bar and hugged his hoodie closer to himself as he took every thrust of the stranger’s digits, his knees practically buckling when they crooked right into his sweet spot. _Oh god, oh fuck, he was going to cum._ “Don’t worry Stiles, we’re getting off soon.”

_The next station is –_

His cock pulsed in his boxers, almost begging him to cum. Those fingers deeper, rubbing his just right and _fuck_ he wished this could go on forever because it felt so _good_ and he was going to jizz in his pants like a fucking virgin. Well, he was a virgin, but that’s beside the point. Holding his weight up with the bar, the stranger kept going, and _going_ and _oh_ – “Mmm!”

And then it was over. Digits pulled out and he was left on the brink of cumming, shaking and breathing stuttered. Stiles waited for what felt like hours in case the stranger was just getting more lube but no, he was apparently finished. He felt a little nudge against his ass but that was it, the fucker. Composing himself by ever so carefully zipping himself up and buttoning his jeans, he kept his hoodie over his crotch because he didn’t want Scott to find out about his little problem. He’d get off in the nearest bathroom when they get off the train.

Scott was acting like a mother hen, holding onto his arm and guiding him off the train when it was their stop. It was somewhat embarrassing because he had to hide his boner while people looked on at them, Scott didn’t seem to care as long as his friend was feeling alright. Stiles had to excuse himself to the restroom pretty quickly, saying he’d be fine going alone because he did  not want Scott to come in and interrupt what could possibly one of the best orgasms of his life.

Shutting the bathroom stall door, Stiles yanked his jeans open and shoved his hand into his boxers, gripping his cock and stroking it for all it’s worth. Fuck, how dare that guy stop right when he was going to cum? He must have been able to feel him clenching up, felt how close he was. God, he can still feel that pervert’s fingers inside him, filling him with the thick length of those digits and the slick sensation of lube against his ass. Pumping his cock faster, Stiles shut his eyes and imaged what the guy could have done if they had more time; maybe he would have fingered Stiles until he came dry into his jeans, then lubed his own cock up and thrust it in without a care of whoever was watching. Stiles wouldn’t care by that point, he’d have his back arched to stick his ass out more, hoping it would be groped and slapped until he was busting another nut. Maybe the guy would cum inside him shamelessly, making Stiles take all his load and pull out, wiping his wet dick on the teen’s clothes before tucking himself away and leaving Stiles with the clean-up.

He was already so close even after being left untouched for a little while, the tip of his cock beading with precum. Another idea that popped into his head was the possibility that the pervert might have gotten off at his station, following him into this very bathroom and making him service him. He would barge in and because there was no one in the toilet, they wouldn’t have anyone to interrupt them. The stranger would make Stiles kneel down, take his cock in his mouth and force it all the way into the back of his throat and wouldn’t give a shit if he gagged. He would fuck Stiles’ throat until he the teen was drooling around his dick, tears rolling down his cheeks freely from cutting off his air supply. The man would pull Stiles back up, turn him around and press him into one of the stall walls so he could thrust his thick cock into his well-prepared hole. He must have been aching to get some action. “Mm, fuck…”

He as so close, thinking about swallowing that stranger’s cum, or having it leaking down his thighs while he was shopping. It was enough for Stiles to finally tip over the edge and whimper out his release, spurting cum into his hand and shuddering against the stall door. He had to stay upright, had to hurry back to Scott or he could come in to check up on him. He licked his hand to get a taste of his cum, shivering a little before pulling up his trousers and unlatching the lock from the door to clean up his hand under a tap. Drying his hand with a couple tissues provided, Stiles left the bathroom and pulled his hoodie on once more when he greeted a rather worried Scott who was waiting for him.

He didn’t even realise until the end of the day when he returned home after shopping, that there was a single piece of ripped paper in his back pocket. When he took it out and had a look, he was surprised to find a phone number written messily on there. He doesn’t know where it came from and who wrote it but he had a suspicion, but was he pretty confident he knew who it belonged to and he was curious enough to try giving it a ring. It rang once, twice, before someone picked up and answered in a gruff, almost unused voice with how gravelly it sounded but fuck if it didn’t bring a chill down Stiles’ spine. “Derek Hale.”


End file.
